


Lilith

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: 2am feels poetry about the rightful Queen of Hell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired both by "Answers For Mary" by Jyou_no_Sonoko and the album Black Widow by In This Moment.

_Oh Lilith my Lilith,_

_There’s something in me that aches for you,  
cries for you,  
begs to hold you._

_The bruises on your soul,  
mimic those deep in my chest,  
and I don’t know what else to do. _

_My empty fingertips yearn for the brush of jawline,_  
_the swipe of your tears,  
a touch to soothe a millennium of pain._

____

____

_Oh Lilith my Lilith._

_You’re not the demoness they made you out to be. ___


End file.
